Clove
'''Clove is a small, young female Barn owl, or Tyto alba. ''' Description Appearence Clove is relatively small, despite being a female; she is slightly smaller than the average male Barn owl. She has a pure white face, with a white chest and belly speckled with black dots. Her wings, head, tail and back are a mixture of soft, pale, tan, buff, russet, brown and gold with black speckled feathers. Her black eyes have a slight tinge of dark blue. Personality Clove is energetic, sensible, and a good storyteller. She's sneaky, cunning, and she can easily get past unnoticed or take something without being caught. She knows her way and all the constellations. Clove loves being in the colliering chaw, and is an exceptionally brilliant collier, meaning she could become a ryb of it one day. She's actually quite a wanderer, and when she has free time from the Ga'Hoole tree, she'll fly over the sea of Hoolemere and will explore the owl kingdoms. Clove loves to fly and read - she loves Shakespeare, which has been preserved and written into books. She is very fond of Romeo and Juliet, ''and owns most of the discovered Shakespeare works so far. Clove can be seen poking about the library, seeing if anymore Shakespeare has been discovered or if any other books get her interest. Clove is very loving to her family and friends; she loves her mate and mother dearly, and can't bear the thought of life without them. She also loves her friends - Rue, Elijah, Rugger and Ank are the main ones, but she is friends with Damon, Tally and Bessie, who are all kind to her. Clove will likely make a loving mother one day, as love for her family is in her nature. Life Backstory Clove, along with her best friend, Rue, was rescued as a hatchling with no memory of her parents by the search-and-rescue chaw. She was found in the smoking remains of a forest fire, with a feather stuck in her fluffy down. Clove believes that it is her da's feather. Clove's shadowed past was revealed by Helena, her mother. Clove was hatched into the ranks of the Pure Ones, by her Pure One parents Helena and Logan, on the night of a lunar eclipse. Helena named her Purity, but Logan didn't seem comfortable with the name. A few days later Logan took off with Purity, as he didn't want her to grow up to become a tyrant like the Pure Ones. Helena chased them, but as they flew over a forest fire, a flying coal caught Logan, and he caught fire. Logan and Purity fell into the fire, and Helena searched, desparate that they were alive. She found Logan's burned body, but there was no trace of Purity. Purity was then found by the search-and-rescue chaw as the fire died, along with Rue. The owl who found Purity decided to call her Clove, after a character he read about in a book written by an Other. Roleplay Clove is seen by Mayla after Aulus falls over a waterfall. Mayla asks her to find Aulus, which she agrees to. Clove finds Kinkajou in the river, and she rescues the pup. She then sees Aulus, who is unconcious in the water. She and Kinkajou help Aulus out of the river, and they head back. Clove decides to find something to protect herself, and goes to search for a rogue smith. She ends up in the Canyonlands. She sees an arguing group of tytos, highly equipped and arguing over 'purity'. Clove steals some abandoned battle claws, and looks back to see a Sooty dead on the ground. Clove gets back to the Beyond, and to Mayla's request, begins to take Broekk to the sea of Hoolemere. She is stopped by a rogue smith, who tells her the war is now over. After returning Broekk, Clove watches closely as Enum approaches, wary to swoop in. But as the wolves make amends, she realizes she is not needed, and there was no danger. Clove grabs some coals, and shoots through the ring until colliers and rogue smiths copy her. Clove then heads back over the sea of Hoolemere. Clove flies back over Hoolemere, the great ree rising out of the mist ahead. She tries not to be seen, as she has missed over two chaw practises. Rugger, another junior, spots her, and follows her. Clove hides the battle claws in the secret hole under her nest. Rugger asks if she snuck off, and she explains about the war, and then she asks if she was missed. Rugger is shocked that he missed the war, and then he says that she was missed once, in colliering practise, and that she should make up a good excuse. Clove is annoyed when she realizes she missed colliering. Rue then comes into the hollow, and Clove tells her about the war. Nathiq, the colliering ryb, comes in, hearing everything. Clove explains, and then Nathiq asks if she toko any battle claws with her. Clove honestly tells him that she took nothing from the armoury, not telling him that she infact stole them. But Nathiq saw her fly in with them, and demands an explanation. Clove tells him about the arguing tytos, and the ''vyrrwolves ''in the war, and Nathiq becomes worried that hagsfiends could return. Clove suggests taking it up with the parliament, and he also worries that the group of ''tytos ''could be the Pure Ones. He tells Clove to look it up in the library, and flies off to take the battle claws to the armoury and inform Fayan about the possible Pure Ones. Unsuccessful in finding a book on the Pure Ones, Clove drinks some milkberry tea, and writes in her diary about the possibility of her becoming a slipgizzle. Clove eavesdrops on Nathiq's and Fayan's conversation. When Fayan tells Nathiq to fetch Clove to hear the full story, Clove quickly flies to the end of the corridor, and starts walking up it as if she was just walking past. Nathiq calls her in, and Clove explains about what she ehard and saw. Fayan goes to take it up with the parliament, and he makes Clove come too. In the parliament, the options are discussed. Fayan says that they should get some more infomation before attacking, and Clove suggests that she could become a slipgizzle, being a Barn owl. There is some quarreling that she is too young, but most of the parliament vote to let her go. As the night approaches, Nathiq goes to wake up Clove. Rugger and Rue want to come too, and after a brief argument, she, Rue, Rugger and Nathiq head toward the Canyonlands. In the canyonlands, Clove prepares to say goodbye. Rue hugs her friend, and Nathiq says that they'll wait a bit if there's trouble. Clove then heads off in search of some Pure Ones. She spots five very large and battle-clawed ''tytos. ''She flaps her wings harder to make some noise, and they hear her. Pretending she hasn't seen them, Clove flies lower, and hears them talking about her. She hears them begin to follow. After some mintues, one of them tell her to stop, and she turns, asking what they want. Rugger, haven't secretly followed her, thinks they're abotu to attack, so he swoops in to distract them. Clove then 'attacks' him, mouthing instructions. Rugger and Clove pretend to fight, and the Pure One patrol are astonished by Clove, as it looks like she has wounded him, when Rugger is faking injury. Rue suddenly flies in, and goes ''yeep. Clove rams into Rugger, sending him toward Rue. Rugger catches Rue, and they fly off. One of the Pure Ones is amazed by Clove's skills, and the High Tyto, Tytus, says that she had potential. The Pure One argues that she'll be perfect, and Clove pretends to have no knowledge of the Pure Ones as they surround her and take her into the canyons. In the canyons, Clove is pushed along by a Grass owl, but when she spins around, giving it a withering look, it make its distance. Tytus lights down on his ledge. A Sooty owl, Ank, then lands in the Barn owls, only to be thrown away. The sooty lands at Clove's feet. Making sure no one is looking, Clove helps him up. Ank apoligises, and she says its okay. Ank asks where she came from, and Clove lies, saying she was just flying about, and asks where she is and who these owls are. Ank explains, and about how he is longing to go to the great tree. Seeing an ally, Clove tells him to meet her in secret in the day when the other Pure Ones are asleep. Though confused, Ank agrees. Clove reveals to Ank that she is a slipgizzle for th guardians. And is fascinated, and he tells he some crucial information; the High Tyto, Tytus, is planning an attack on the tree in four days. Shocked, Clove realizes that the plan is up in smoke and that they have to get back to the tree. She and Ank head to where Nathiq, Rue and Rugger set up temporary camp, but Rue and Nathiq are out hunting. Clove introduces Ank to Rugger, and Clove tells Ank about the great tree. They are overheard by the Pure One luteninant, Inji. Clove hears his heartbeat, and she dashes outside, and tries to stop Inji, but he claws her and flees. Clove is in searing pain from the wound, an blood seeps through her feathers. She says that they have to find Rue and Nathiq and get back to the tree. In the distance, she hears Rue shriek. She finds Rue being attacked by two Pure Ones, her back clawed badly. Clove kills one by tearing its throat and she makes one go yeep. Carrying the badly injured Rue, Clove and the others head to Ambala, where there are snakes with the ability to heal any wound with their venom. Clove and Rue are healed by a snake, but Rue isn't healed completely. Clove holds the snake by the throat, demanding what it did. It replies that it only healed her. Just then, Benji arrives, saying that they were in a bit of a pickle. Clove furiously shrieks and insults him, but then Rue collapses, the blood fading away and the wound sealed. Benji begins to explain that Rue is not completely healed, but she gets up and pins him down, telling him to shut up. Clove asks Rue if she can fly, and they set off in a ragged flight. Over hoolemere, Clove flies beneath Rue for support. She looks down at Ank, and welcomes him to Ga'Hoole. They land, and Clove marches Rue to the hospital wing. Bessie, the healer of the tree and Healing chaw ryb, sees blood at the corner of Rue's beak, and immediately orders Clove to make sure Rue gets into a nest. Benji saves Rue's life by finding a life-saving herb. Clove is relieved, and Bessie sends her to Fayan, promising that she'll take care of her. Clove heads to Fayan, and advises him over when and where they should battle. As the parliament begins, Bessie reccomends that Clove, Rugger and Ank go, as Ank could lead them through the canyons, Rugger was an amazing fighter and Clove was a 'sensational' collier and fighter. The three owls listen at the roots, excited. Clove feels a twinge of fear, and then they go to visit Rue, who is strong enough to fly. Clove and Rue playfight a little, but Rue gets tired quickly. Bessie gently tells Rue to take it easy, and tells Clove, Ank and Rugger that they were coming to the fight, and that Rue could come to Silverviel the rescued eggs, owlets and injured soldiers were to be taken to be tended to. Clove, Rugger, Rue and Ank follow the Healing and Search-and-rescue chaw to Silverviel. Clove then flies off to a forest fire, and does some colliering for fun. Later, she, Ank and Rugger meet the guardians in the Canyonlands. Clove and the colliering chaw get coals to light flaming branches, and Clove ignites her branch with Ank's. As the fight begins, Clove collides with a Masked owl, clawing his wing. The Masked knocks her away, but she sets him on fire with a piece of coal. Adria freezes, seeing a dead Pure One fall into a fire, and Clove sees Rudmore head toward her to rake off her ear tufts. Clove screeches for Adria to watch out, and she dives at Rudmore, distracting him. Rudmore tries to claw her, but misses. Clove darts away toward the cave where the owlets and eggs had been, as she could hear a forgotten egg that hadn't been found by the search-and-rescue chaw. Rudmore and another Pure One follow her, but are held off by Adria. However, as Clove grabs the egg, Rudmore suddenly pins her down. He breaks and disolocates her wing, and Clove screams. Adria wrenches his head back, and Clove crawls away. Rudmore then proceeds to kill Adria, but is stopped when Elijah stabs him the back with his dagger, killing him. Elijah carries Clove and egg down to the ground, where Adria fell after going yeep. He tries to convince her to help get Clove and the egg to Silveviel, but she is too in shock to move. Elijah, frustrated, spots Rue, and calls her over, reporting what had happened. Rue is shocked and furious, and helps get Clove, the egg and Adria into a transprotation hammock. In Silverviel, the rescued owlets are terrifyed hearing Clove's shrieks as her wing is forced back into the socket by Bessie. Rue is distraught and flies off, thinking she had hurt Clove. Elijah folows her, and comforts her, saying that Clove would never think that. He says that she actually saved Clove's spirit, as Clove as nothing with her freedom of flight. Tally gives Clove some milkberry tea with a drop of honey, and she thanks him. When Rue is injured by the enraged Benji, Clove is furious, and finds Rue a nest next to her own. As Caila comes to take Frax, she ignores Clove as she was injured. Caila's plan is foiled by Adria, and Clove comforts Adria and Frax as Bessie frantically checks them for injuries. Clove and Rue are then carried back to the tree, and she waves at Tally as they are carried past. Back in the Canyonlands, Elijah battles with a very small yet fierce female Barn owl by the name of Helena. Elijah notices that she looks familiar, and thinks how she looks like Clove. Elijah then demands if she had a daughter, and Helena replies that her little 'Purity' was stolen away by her father, and they both got caught by a forest fire and vanished. Elijah then remembers how Clove was found by the search and rescue chaw as an owlet, found in the remains of a forest fire, and realises that Helena is Clove's mother. Elijah and Kato try to convince her that her daughter is alive, but Helena thinks that they are tricking her. Elijah then knocks Helena out, and he and Kato carry her to the tree. More coming soon Trivia *Sorrel can imagine her voice sounding similar to actress Jennifer Lawrence. *Sorrel got her name from Clove, a tribute from District 2 in The Hunger Games. **If anyone has read the books or watched the film, they will see what Kato has in common with her, on here and in'' The Hunger Games.'' *Clove was hatched as a Pure One, named Purity. *Clove has firesight, the ability to see images in fire. *Clove and Kato will have a brood of owlets after the war; Sorrel's will be a male called Tiago. *Clove and Kato are shipped 'Kalove'. Quotes "Clove wasn't yet a guardian, and she had never flown with battle claws. She shifted them nervously. She had "borrowed" them off a deadly-looking group of highly equiped owls, all tytos; some albas like her, some masked, grass and sooties. They had been so obsorbed in fighting over something that she had been able to swipe a pair of battle claws that had been left on the ground. '' " - Clove about battle claws and the Pure ones, ''War1/Roleplay Category:Owls Category:Females Category:Sorrelflower's pages Category:Juniors Category:Guardian's of Ga'Hoole Category:Pure Ones Category:Slipgizzles